Une Serpentard amouereuse
by Blackbiiird
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il quand Lily Luna Potter, en plus d'être Serpentard sort avec l'un d'entre eux. Venez découvrir comment c'est passé l'annonce du couple le plus improbable de l'Histoire. OS


Lectrices ( Lecteurs ? ) du jour Bonjour ! Lectrices ( Lecteurs ? ) du soir Bonsoir !

Me voici dans mon premier OS Harry Potter. Et oui d'habitude je fait plus dans la fiction que dans la fanfiction.

Bref ! Toujours est-il que ceci est un OS mettant en scène principalement Lily Luna Potter et Sorcpius Malfoy, avec la mention d'autre personnages, notamment ce que j'appelle le "Clan-Weasley-Potter".

Évidemment les personnages appartiennent tous à la formidable J.K Rowling, seuls leurs caractères ont été repris par mes soins.

Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Enjoy it !

* * *

\- Salut Potter.

\- Scorpius ! Par la barbe de Merlin tu m'as fait peur ! Ça va pas !

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de te faire peur Lily-Jolie, sourit le jeune blond en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu te cache derrière cette tapisserie, rigola l'adolescente.

\- Humm ... Tu aimerais bien le savoir hein.

\- Plutôt oui, savoir depuis combien de temps tu attends on arrivé.

\- Pour tout te dire, je t'ai entendu arrivé par le plus grand des hasards en te disputant avec Rose, alors je me suis dit que tu aurais surement besoin de te réconfort après, surtout vu le sujet de votre dispute, alors un sort de désillusion, et me voici, sourit le garçon en la serrant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment avant que Lily n 'attirent le blond vers le septième étage. Ils arrivèrent alors devant le mur de la salle sur demande. Ils passèrent trois fois devant, et c'est la rousse qui choisit l'endroit qu'elle voulait voir apparaitre. Lorsque les portes apparurent et qu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'une des salles légendaire de Poudlard, une grande pièce aux couleurs chaudes et avec une cheminée apparue devant eux, devant l'âtre, un tapis ainsi qu'une multitude de coussins les attendaient, aux murs, des bibliothèques colossales les entouraient. Scorpius sourit, un jour, Lily lui avait avoué qu'elle rêvait d'une tel pièce chez elle, mais qu'entre son père Auror, sa mère ex-joueuse de quidditch reconvertie dans le journalisme sportif, il était hors de question de leur proposer une telle chose. Ils l'a prendraient certainement pour une folle en blâmant sa tante Hermione de l'influence qu'elle avait sur elle.

Alors la jeune fille prenait sur elle et allez régulièrement chez sa tante pour assouvir son besoin de lecture. Contrairement à cette dernière, elle ne lisait pas pour accumuler un maximum de savoir, mais plutôt pour le plaisir, elle lisait beaucoup de roman, principalement des romans moldus, elle avait découvert la science-fiction ainsi que l'héroique fantasy et elle en été fan. Bien plus que du Quidditch, au grand dam de toute sa famille. Mais Lily en était fière. Elle n'était pas comme sa famille, elle n'était pas juste la parfaite petite Potter que tout le monde s'apprêtait à voir à son arrivé à Poudlard. Elle n'était pas la fille du Survivant et de l'ancienne Poursuiveuse des Harpies de Holy Head. Elle n'était pas la soeur de James et Albus Potter, Gryffondor de leur état et débiles mentaux spécialiste de la moquerie anti-Serpentard. Et c'était l'une de ses plus grandes fiertés. Elle était Lily, et rien que Lily, première Serpentard du clan Weasley-Potter, et surtout, à sa plus grande joie, petite-amie de Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy depuis plus de deux ans.

\- Je suppose que ça a un rapport avec le match d'hier, soupira le blond.

\- Ouais, apparemment le clan Weasdébile-Pottiche trouve que c'est une honte portée à toute notre famille sur plusieurs génération et une trahison que de fréquenter des "adeptes de magie noire, Serpentards, des gens sans valeurs morales, intolérants, mangemorts et de plus peroxydé".

\- Wouaw, tout ça, ils ont du passer toute la nuit et mettre tous les cerveaux à contribution pour pondre ça !

\- Stupide Gryffondors, fulmina la jeune fille. Et le plus stupide c'est qu'ils ont parait-il écrient à mes parents pour les informer de la "situation". J 'ai hate de les voir déchanter, parce que de toute façon, mon père, même s'il c'est perdu chez les Gryffondors, devait à la base être un Serpentard et il a une très grande estime d'eux.

\- Mais, mon Coeur, ton frère, Pottiche#2, il s'appel pas Severus ?

\- Si, pour Severus Snape, un héro de guerre et Serpentard. Il a sauvé mon père plusieurs fois tout au long de sa scolarité mais pour mes abrutis de frère, il est avant tout celui qui a tué le "Grand et fort Dumbledore".

\- Tes frères sont stupides. Tout le monde sais que Dumbledore n'était qu'un fou manipulateur qui c'est occupé de ton père dans la seule pensée de l'envoyer à la mort ! Enfin, tout le monde hormis le clan Weasdébile-Pottiche, ricanna le Malfoy.

La veille, lors d'un match de Quidditch qui avait rassemblé toute l'école, les Serpentard avait affronté les Gryffondor, et la victoire avait été remporté grâce à une équipe verte et argent au sommet de sa forme, ils avaient battu les lions à plate couture, et l'attrapeur, Scorpius Malfoy, avait feinté James Potter, attrapeur des rouges et or d'une façon si enfantine, que toute les maisons, hormis celle du Potter avaient explosé de rires. Et pour humilié encore plus les Gryffondor, où les Weasley-Potter n'avaient jamais été aussi nombreux, le jeune Malfoy, une fois à terre avait été accueillit par un baiser passionné de la part de sa petite-amie, la dernière des Potter.

Depuis, déjà que les relations entre la rousse et le reste des roux était tendues, elles étaient encore plus froides qu'avant. Là où avant, seuls ses frères, les enfants d'Hermione et Ron, et le fils de Georges la traité en paria, maintenant, tous la regardaient comme si elle n'était qu 'une catin. Lily était blessée par leur réaction, évidemment, purement Gryffondorienne. Pourtant certain du clan avaient réussit à échappé au gène de la débilité profonde qui semblait tous les envoyer chez les Lions, comme Louis, le fils de Fleur et Bill, cinquième année chez Pouffsouffle, Lucy, la fille de Percy et Audrey, dans la même maison. Même eux semblaient s'être retournés contre la dernière de la famille. Mais ces alliés eux avaient malheureusement quitté Poudlard, Victoire et Dominique, frères et soeurs de Louis, et surtout Serdaigle de leur état, Roxanne, la fille de Georges et Angelina, une Gryffondor doté d'un cerveau, et Molly, soeur de Lucy, et Pouffsouffle elle-aussi.

Les amoureux étaitent restés tout le reste de la journée comme ça, blottit l'un contre l'autre, Lily avait succombé à la tentation et c'était plongée dans un bouquin sur une bande d'adolescents bloqués au beau milieu d'un labyrinthe. Quand elle avait tenté d'expliquer l'histoire à son petit-ami, il l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux en lui demandant d'où les moldus pouvaient bien sortir de tels choses ! Elle avait rit de son air consterné et c'était rapidement relancé à corps perdu dans sa lecture, c'était une chance que Mr Bott, de chez Fleury et Bott, accepte de lui faire parvenir de tels livres, mais la passion des livres de la jeune fille était tellement forte qu'il avait fini par accepter.

Le jeune homme lui été perdu dans ses pensées, certes, la maison des verts et agrents était au courant de la liaison entre les supposés ennemis héréditaires depuis longtemps, et leurs différents amis également, si bien qu'il était sûr que personne n'avait pensé à prévenir ses parents à sa place. Mais il faudrait bien les mettre au courant un jour, et plus le temps passait, plus Scorpius était décidé à passer le reste de sa vie avec la jeune fille. Certes, il n'était qu'en sixième année, et elle en cinquième année, mais il ne pouvait imaginait sa vie sans sa belle rousse. Ensemble ils étaient terriblement niais, discrets, mais niais. Et pourtant, ils savaient se montrer parfaitement adultes quand il le fallait. Lui de part son éducation traditionnelle digne de tout Sang-Pur, et elle, parce que chez elle, entre un père vivant dans la crainte d'une autre guerre, et une mère impliquée dans une carrière qui pour elle passait toujours en premier, Lily avait très vite pris des airs d'adultes face à ses abrutis de frères.

Vers 18h, une chouette hulotte blanche vint toquer à l'une des fenêtre, Hélène, c'était la chouette de son père, elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa première chouette, Hedwige, lui avait-il dit un jour. Chouette qu'il avait perdu dans la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers. Son père avait toujours les yeux embués quand il en parlait, il disais avoir perdu trop de personne durant cette guerre, et n'en avait d'ailleurs raconté à ses enfants que les grandes lignes avant leur entrée à Poudlard. Scorpius, ne voulant pas déranger sa copine, lui ouvrit la fenêtre à l'aide de sa baguette, et le volatile vint se poser prêt du couple, les battement d'ailes sortir la jeune fille de sa lecture, et reconnaissant la chouette de son père, elle se dépêcha de prendre la missive tout en caressant la petite hulotte.

* * *

**Lettre d'Harry Potter à sa fille Lily Luna Potter :**

_Ma puce,_

_J'ai reçu la lettre de tes frères et de l'ensemble des Weasley de Poudlard, et je suis extrêmement fière de toi. Tu fait tes propres choix sans prendre en compte l'avis peu réfléchit et puérile du clan. Mieux que ça, tu les défis. Sache que tu as mon soutien._

_Néanmoins, Scorpius Malfoy, c'est un choix qui n'est pas des moindres. Non pas que j'ai quelque chose contre les Malfoy, bien au contraire, tu connais nos relations. Mais fait quand même part à Scorpius que la réaction de ses parents ne devrait pas être des plus ... calme quand ta mère leur aura envoyé une beuglante. Oui, je craint que ta mère n'ai pas pris la nouvelle chaleureusement, tu sais la rancoeur qu'elle porte contre ... le monde entier, et principalement les Malfoy. Malheureusement elle a légué cette haine et cette rancoeur à tes frères._

_Enfin, toujours est-il que pour l'instant je n'ai pas de ses nouvelles, ce qui ne vaut rien qui vaille. En tout cas, je t'encourage à faire ce qui te plait tant que ça n'attente pas à ta sécurité. Pour ce qui est de la vengeance contre tes frères, essaye de ne pas faire un truc trop ... Gryffondor. Non, ne nie pas, même si tu es Serpentarde, tu ne peux nier que certain gènes Gryffondoriens son enfoui en toi, dois-je te rappeler les cheveux verts et argents de ton frère deux semaines après ta répartition ? D'ailleurs tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué comment tu a fais ça._

_Pour Noël nous sommes invités chez ta Marraine en Irlande, et je crois que Neville y sera aussi, quand à tes frères, je pense qu'ils iront au Terrier avec ta mère cette année. Par contre, Teddy et Victoire seront avec nous, je sais que tu les aimes beaucoup et Teddy, qui est avec moi en se moment dit je cite : "Dis à ma presque soeur que le rose fluo irait très bien à l'ensemble des rouquins !". Dois-je en déduire que Teddy était avec toi dans le coup des cheveux de James ?_

_Enfin, on en reparlera plus tard, embrasse Scorpius, Alice Londubat et les jumeaux Scamender de ma part._

_Je t'embrasse fort,_

_Ton presque-vieux-père._

_P.S : J'aimerais bien rencontrer Scorpius en tant que peut-être-futur-gendre un jour vu que vous êtes ensemble depuis deux ans d'après James._

* * *

À la fin de la lecture de la lettre de son paternel Lily avait le coeur léger et arborait un sourire béat et fier, son père n'avait rein contre son petit ami, et ça, c'était d'une importance capitale pour elle. Depuis petite, elle avait toujours eu plus d'affinité avec Le Survivant, beaucoup plus qu'avec sa mère à qui la célébrité et l'argent gagné durant l'Après-Guerre était monté à la tête. Depuis le divorce de ses parents d'ailleurs, alors que le Juge avait décidé qu'elle devait vivre avec une "figure maternelle", elle vivait au Manoir Potter à Godric's Hallows. Enfin non, elle avait passé deux mois chez sa mère dans une villa dans le Sud de l'Angleterre, mais les vacances après sa répartition sa mère lui avait bien fait comprendre que c'était mieux si elle allez vivre chez son père. Évidemment le tout dit avec la délicatesse d'une horde de scrouts à pétard dans une salle de classe. Expression de son père qui apparemment était tiré d'une histoire vrai et qui faisait souvent virer les joues de Neville Londubat au rouge écarlate.

\- Alors ? Demanda le jeune Malfoy inquiet du silence de sa petite amie.

\- Alors, mon père veut te rencontrer, sourit la rouquine.

\- Pardon ? Mais il me connait déjà non ?

\- Le blond avait perdu de sa superbe purement Malfoyienne et semblait inquiet par l'annonce de sa petite-amie, preuve en est, il ne cesser de tripoter ses mains. La dite petite amie ne pu retenir un gloussement face à l'attitude du blond et eu droit à un regard outré et une moue boudeuse.

\- Oui, il te connait souffla-t-elle en tentant de reprendre son sérieux, mais il te connait en temps que fils de Draco et Astoria Malfoy.

\- Et alors ? C'est ce que je suis non ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Mon père et moi on aime pas être connu lui pour être Celui-qui-a-vaincu, et moi pour être la-fille-du-Survivant. Alors il veut te connaitre non pas comme héritier-de-la-plus-grande-fortune-du-pays, mais comme Scorpius, et aussi comme peut-être-futur-gendre.

\- Peut-être-futur-gendre ?

\- Oui, on aime bien donner des surnoms comme ça au gens on trouve ça assez drôle, on se moque un peur du tabou qu'a été Voldemort et ...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que son petit-ami l'embrassait avec une tendresse infini. Ainsi, son père acceptait totalement leur amour et pensait même que ça pouvait être sérieux entre eux. Il était heureux, même plus qu'heureux. Maintenant il en était sûr, Lily Luna Potter était la femme de sa vie et dès qu'ils auraient quitté Poudlard, il lui demanderait de l'épouser. Il la voulait, il ne voulait qu'elle. Mais leur baiser fut arrêté par l'arrivée d'une forme argentée bien connu, un Patronus, une chienne lévrier, symbole des Black, le Patronus de Draco Malfoy.

_" Scorpius, ta mère et moi venons d'apprendre par une furie qui n'est autre que Ginevra Weasley que tu entretiens une relation sentimentale avec sa fille, Lily Luna Potter. Relation de plus de deux ans. Nous aimerions être mis au courant de ce qui se passe. Nous avons donc invité Potter et sa fille à diner pendant les vacances. Nous t'embrassons."_

Le patronus se dissipa aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. C'est donc dans sous le choc que les amants quittèrent l'atmosphère chaleureux de la salle sur demande pour allez dans la grande salle où le diner allez commencer. Le week-end prochain ils quitteraient Poudlard pour rejoindre leurs familles, et ils se doutaient bien que ces vacances ne serait pas de tout repos.

* * *

Et voilà, si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici vous avez remarqué que je n'aime pas beaucoup les Gryffondor ^^' Je suis moi-même Serdaigle et alliée des Serpentard.

Et je ne supporte pas Ginny ! Quoique dans les livres ça passe, mais alors dans les films elle est chiante ! *POSER SES PIERRES TOUT DE SUITE ON NE ME LYNCHE PAS*

N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Ça fait super plaisir !


End file.
